Libre
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Dean y Sam viven en la Alemania de 1962 y quieren saltar el llamado "muro de la vergüenza". Basada en un hecho real. Dedicado a Peter Fetcher, primera víctima del muro de Berlín, hoy se cumplen 51 años de su muerte. Pre-Destiel. (Editado por un estúpido error de la autora -.- Perdón por las molestias.)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, son totalmente de Erik Kripke. Excepto Peter Fetcher y Helmut Kulbeik, esos son nombres reales de personas que existieron de verdad en algún momento.**

**Libre. **

Aquel chico se llamaba Dean Winchester, y era un chico americano, que por unas cosas y por otras había tenido que huir a escondidas de su país e ir a Alemania, respondiendo en aquel país al nombre de Peter Fetcher. Apenas tenía dieciocho años, pero ya estaba cansado de todo, sobre todo de la República Democrática Alemana, por lo que decidió que, junto a su hermano, Sam Winchester, que había tenido que ir con él y ahora respondía al nombre de Helmut Kulbeik, saltarían el muro de la vergüenza.

Ante todos eran muy buenos amigos, pues si se mostraban demasiado unidos podrían acabar bastante mal ya que en 1962 no estaban bien vistos los homosexules. Por eso tenían que ir en cuidado, no podían dejar que nadie descubriera que eran hermanos ni que pensaran que estaban juntos o algo así.

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto, Sammy, tenemos que acabar esto.-Dijo el rubio mirando desde lejos el muro que querían atravesar.

-Ya te he dicho que no es seguro, Dean, pero si realmente quieres arriesgarte, te diré lo que he pensado.-Su hermano pequeño había sido siempre el más listo de los dos, y miraba muy bien lo que hacer antes de una posible metedura de pata.

-Muchas gracias, Sammy.-Lo miró durante unos segundos.-¿Vendrás conmigo?-

El más alto asintió.-Siempre, Dean, no puedo dejarte solo, podrías cometer alguna estupidez.-

El otro frunció el ceño.-Ja-ja, muy gracioso, idiota.-Se quejó.

El de pelo castaño le contó que esa noche irían a esconderse en un taller de carpintería de un amigo suyo que estaba cerca del muro de la vergüenza. Desde allí, observarían a los guardias, y cuando tuvieran ocasión, saltarían desde una ventana hasta el corredor de la muerte, que era el espacio que habían entre el muro principal y el paralelo que habían empezado a construir hacía poco. Finalmente, correrían por allí hasta una pared cercana ya situada en Berlín occidental.

-No estoy seguro de que debáis hacer eso.-Su viejo amigo, un hombre llamado Bobby, y trabajador de la carpintería en la que se pretendían esconder les había advertido.

-Lo sabemos, Bobby, pero no voy a esperar más.-El más mayor de los hermanos no iba a ceder.

-Vais a matarme a disgustos, malditos idiotas.-Negó con la cabeza y les dejó hacer lo que quisieran.

Esa noche, llevaron su plan a cabo. Habían podido burlar a los guardias, ir por el corredor de la muerte, y solo les quedaba escalar una última pared.

Sam escaló rápidamente, fue lo suficiente ágil para pasar sin problemas, y también ayudó su altura, pero Dean se resbaló cuando ya casi estaba arriba, y tardó lo justo como para que uno de los guardias lo descubriera y le disparase.

Cayó de nuevo entre los dos muros. Sabía que nadie iba a poder ir a ayudarlo, era tierra de nadie, y no se iban a arriesgar a tener represalias por un simple obrero.

Igualmente, se puso a gritar pidiendo ayuda porque sentía miedo.-¡Socorro!-Chilló con todas sus fuerzas, notando como la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su pecho.-¡Ayuda!-

La voz poco a poco le fue fallando, estaba cansándose y sentía los párpados pesados. Estaba seguro de que ya había llegado su fin. Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio una brillante luz acercándose a él y pudo distinguir una silueta en ella.

-No tengas miedo, Dean.-Escuchó una cálida y grave voz que le hablaba.-Mi nombre es Castiel, soy tu ángel de la guarda, y a partir de ahora te cuidaré hasta el resto de la eternidad.-

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que notó que su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas. De repente despertó y se levantó, viendo bien el ángel que estaba delante de él. Al mirar hacia el suelo, vio su propio cuerpo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Sammy?-Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Tu hermano está bien, él ha conseguido pasar.-Explicó.-Cuando muera vendrá con nosotros, pero no estará solo, él también tiene a alguien que lo protege.-El chico miró con esperanza al moreno.-A él lo cuida el arcángel Gabriel.-

Lloró por un rato y cuando por fin se desahogó, siguió a ese ser celestial que lo acompañaría por el resto de la eternidad.


End file.
